Yet Another Move to Forks
by ToriVampire94
Summary: Tori Katelyn Moorington just moved to Forks. She lives with her mom and LOVES it in Forks. What happens when her destiny and the new vamp in town intertwine? Read on to find out! No flames, just reviews if you don't mind... Rated T cause I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just Tori and her mom (for now, I may add other characters). I am just an obsessed fan who controls Stephenie Meyer's characters to do my bidding.

It was about 8:00PM on a Sunday when I was at the airport with my dad. I was headed to Forks, Washington, to live with my mom.

"Dad, I'm not staying. Not a single force on this earth will move me from where I stand."

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Figuratively."

"Got it," He gives me a hug, "Bye Tori, I love you."

"Bye dad, I love you too."

I got on the plane and sat down. Then I buckled up, waiting to take flight. After about half an hour, everyone was on and we were in the air. The light that indicates that you can unbuckle, flashes, and I unbuckle and grab a book. This was going to be a long flight.

Since I had fallen asleep, I woke up just when the flight attendant came around with breakfast. I had eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. It was pretty good, but I don't normally eat eggs.

About half an hour later, I _really_ had to go to the bathroom. I walked down the aisle, and tripped over a suitcase, all the while trying to catch my balance. I don't usually fall, so this was a little unusual.

Two hours later, it was time to buckle up for landing. _Finally!_ I thought as I buckled up and gathered my stuff into my carry-on bag. Time to get off.

I met my mom at the terminal. She was holding my luggage and smiling at me.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, looking me up and down to make sure I had everything.

"Yes, mother."

"Good, let's get out to the car."

She walked me out to the parking lot, and when I saw the car, I was in shock. It was a brand new red Mustang.

"Mom, that's not your car."

"No, it isn't," she said, pausing for dramatic effect, "It's yours."

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey everyone who is reading my fanfiction! I'm sorry this chapter is short, and I have a lot more left, but I thought this would make a good cliffie! Just so you know, this story is in my point of veiw if _I _was in Twilight. There will be some romance between my character and a _new_ veggie vamp in town, so keep reading to know more!**


	2. Chapter 2

"No way

"No way. Nuh uh. This _can't _be mine. Where did you get the money?" I asked, awestruck.

"Your grandparents thought you were ready for your fist _good _car. They sent me the money." She held out the keys, "Are you going to drive it or not?"

"Heck yeah!" I grabbed the keys and hopped in. I'm a senior this year, and I FINALLY got my first car. (The scrap heap I had last year doesn't count anymore.)

When we got home, I grabbed my suitcases and ran to my room.

"DON'T FORGET YOU START SCHOOL TOMORROW!!" My mom screamed up the stairs.

"GOT IT MOM!"

I unpacked and got my clothes ready for the next day. I pulled out a dark blue faded T-shirt (Crew neck. No need to show the cleavage that I don't have.) and a pair of dark blue jeans. (Wal-Mart.) And my brand new pair of sneakers. Then my new Hot Topic hoodie. It has a red rose with thorns and a red ribbon wrapped around the rose. **(AN: I've never actually been to Hot Topic and I doubt that there is actually a hoodie with that on it, but oh well…)**

Then I put my PJs on and went to bed.

* * *

The next day at school, I noticed this one guy in ALL of my classes looking at me. He had light brown hair and the strangest colored eyes, gold. (Well actually, they were more of a highlighter yellow color… but I digress.) The weirdest thing was, he was the most beautiful man I have ever seen, so I didn't know why he was staring at me… I'm an average looking girl, dark brown hair, freckles and a tan, blue eyes, and I'm on the chubby side…why would any guy look at _me _like that? Like I was something to _eat_? These questions bothered me _all _day. At least up until my history class…

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry, this one is even shorter than the other one. I would have written earlier, but my computer is down and I have to do this on another computer. I hope you like the cliffie. (MUA HA HA HA HA!!) And my character's description... I don't know when I'll be able to update again... Sorry!! Love you guys! And I hope you all have gotten the chance to read my other things!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into my history class, and there he was, sitting in the very back. The only seat left was next to him. _Of course_ I thought as I put my stuff down. He turned to face me.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Cullen." He held out a pale hand to shake. After a second of surprise, I took his hand in mine, immediately after I took it back. It was _freezing_! I mean, I knew it was cold outside but this was ridiculous!

"What?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Your hands…. They're cold."

"I'm sorry. I'm not a very warm natured person, I guess." Then the teacher started talking. _Great, another partner project. I'll probably get stuck with an idiot._

"_I_ will choose your partners. Daniel Cullen, you will be partnered with…." she looked at her clipboard, "Victoria Moorington." I turned to look at him, and he was already looking at me.

"I guess I'm your partner." I said, looking down at my hands.

"I guess you are." He said with a chuckle. Did I mention he has a British accent? Sooooooooooooooo dreamy.

We started to work. Actually he did, I'm _still_ not sure what the project is supposed to be on. When it was about time for us to leave, he began to talk.

"Can we work at your house after school today?" he asked, laying down his pencil.

"Um, no. Sorry. My mom doesn't let me have guys over, even for school projects. Can we go to your house instead?"

"I'll have to ask… I'll see, ok?"

"Okey dokey then!"

"Good bye."

"Good bye," I said, imitating his accent, "I'll see you later. Here's my number and my address, so you can call me about the project."

We both left the room at the same time.


End file.
